Kakarot: Evil's Nightmare
by DiscoStu09
Summary: (Edited) In an alternate DB Universe, the Ultra Divine Water affects Goku in a way that none could have predicted, enabling him to embrace his Saiyan heritage and power. This has major repercussions on allies and villains alike, some good and some bad. Beta Reader Tellemicus Sundance. (Temp Hiatus!)
1. Kakarot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z**

**Beta Read by Tellemicus Sundance**

**Chapter 1 – Kakarot**

"Ouch... Where am I?" Goku muttered as he opened his eyes but saw something he didn't expect. The 15 year old boy had recently just drunk the Ultra Divine water in hopes that it would give him the strength he needed to defeat King Piccolo. It caused his body to spasm in pain before falling unconscious.

He looked around to see he was in the forest that he had grown up in for the first 12 years of his life and he didn't know why. It was then he noticed movement at the corner of his eye and saw someone walking in between the trees.

"Hey!" Goku shouted but the person ignored him and kept on walking.

Scowling, Goku chased after him, weaving through the trees until he came across a large boulder with the something scribed on it. It read 'Forbidden Territory'.

This was the same rock that his grandpa had forbidden him from going past because he told him that it was the land of some very powerful monsters. Even after his grandpa's death, he continued to obey his rule to never pass it but now he had no choice but to. He needed to know what he was doing here.

He heard a twig snap, causing him to look sharply away from the boulder. He saw the person from before had stopped, clearly waiting for him to follow. Goku ran towards the figure but it had begun moving again.

It wasn't long until Goku came across a large crater in the ground and looked down inside of it. He saw a large metal pod with the hatch open.

"What is this?"

"This is where you came from."

Goku spun around to see a boy an inch taller than him but looked similar in age with the same body shape and almost the same face features. However he had some type of black and green armour on with his arms and legs covered in black spandex. His hair remained black in color but it stood on end, giving it a rising; flame-like appearance and his eyes were a greenish/blue colour.

"Who're you?" Goku asked.

The figure smirked at him, "I'm you, stupid. Or the other part of you, you can call me Kakarot."

"No you're not." Goku protested pointing at his hair, "Your hair is spiky and your eyes are a different color."

Kakarot smirked as he ruffled his own hair, "This? This is what you look like when you transform."

Goku frowned confused, "Transform? I've never transformed in my life."

"Haha." Kakarot laughed lowly, "And 10 minutes ago, I didn't even exist in this form but things change. And you have transformed before, you just don't remember."

"When did I transform?"

Kakarot held up 4 of his fingers, "4 times you have transformed. The first happened to you when you were very young and the second was roughly when you were 7 years old. Don't you remember the story your grandpa told you about the full moon?"

"Yes I do." Goku replied, "What does that have to do anything?"

Kakarot rolled his eyes, "It has everything to do with it. Do you remember how you escaped Pilaf's castle or how you escaped from Jackie Chun's Thunder Shock Surprise?"

Goku shook his head, "No I don't."

Kakarot smirked, "Whenever you have your tail and look into a full moon, you transform into a giant Ozaru with a tail and destroy everything in your path."

Goku's eyes widened, "N-no it can't be!"

"Yes it is and you know it deep down! You know that it isn't natural for a normal human to have a tail!"

Goku looked away, he had always been confused on why no else seemed to have a tail but it never really bothered him til now.

If he was telling the truth, then that meant...

"Grandpa died because of me didn't he?" Goku sniffed as he wiped away the tears that gathered in his eyes.

"You were always destined to kill him." Kakarot informed him.

"What do you mean by that?" Goku questioned.

"You were sent to this planet to annihilate the whole population." Kakarot explained much to his horror. "You would have killed him if you remembered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Goku asked horrified, "I would never do that!"

Kakarot scoffed, "Of course you won't. Don't you remember how you hit your head as a baby?"

"It's not all that clear but I do remember something like that."

Kakarot nodded, "When you hit your head, you lost all memories of the orders that were given to you and you became more of a human."

Goku smirked, "Well then I'm most grateful, I will never do what I was sent here to do!"

"I know." Kakarot said, "However due to your memory loss, you forgot several key components to your nature. However thanks to the Ultra Divine water, it has given you a chance to reclaim all that you lost."

"I refuse!" Goku said adamantly, "I refuse to have a part of me that wants to destroy everyone on this Planet."

"Relax." Kakarot said, "Taking your Saiyan heritage back will not force you to obey the instincts that I have. You will gain all of your Saiyan memories back and unlock the hidden desires inside of you but the core that you are will remain."

"Hidden desires?" Goku asked curiously, "What does that mean?"

Kakarot chuckled, "You will find out Goku. Don't worry it isn't anything bad and I promise you that you will enjoy it."

Goku frowned, "I'm not agreeing to anything until you give me straight answers."

Kakarot sighed, "The emotions that you will gain are ones like anger, hatred, lust and the desire for destruction. Now before you protest, they aren't going to consume you. All of these emotions will be linked to your desire to protect the planet and those that you care for."

Goku narrowed his eyes and regarded him with suspicion. The emotions that he talked about weren't ones that he was interested in and he wondered if he should risk changing in order to defeat Piccolo.

"I know that it seems too much Goku." Kakarot informed him, "But you don't have to worry about it changing you that much. All these emotions will be at their strongest when you have transformed and the only times you are going to transform is in battle correct?"

The Saiyan from Earth nodded hesitantly however there was still one thing that he didn't understand.

"Lust? What is that?" Goku asked with his usual innocence.

"A natural emotion, I imagine the way you are now, you would eventually discover this but you should have experienced it already if you had your memories and instincts."

"Will it hurt anybody?" Goku asked suspiciously.

"Nope." Kakarot replied, "So are we going to do this or what?"

"What happens to you if I agree?"

"I'll vanish and merge together with you and like I said, the main core of your personality now will be the dominant part, I'll just add in some of mine." Kakarot explained.

"What about your hair? You haven't explained that yet?"

"Oh yeah" Kakarot remembered, "You can thank the water for this change. Before my power was in your Ozaru form but the water gave me this form. Once you merge with me, you will lose your tail and never be able to transform into an Ozaru again. Instead you will take on this appearance."

"Will I be able to control it?" Goku asked intriguingly.

"Yep and I should tell you that when you transform, your power increases by 10 times."

"10 times?" Goku asked with wide eyes, "I should be able to beat Piccolo with that kind of power."

Kakarot grinned, "So are we finally going to merge then?"

"You better not be lying!" Goku said warningly.

"Lie?" For the first time Kakarot seemed genuinely confused, "Why would I do that? I'm a part of you; if you die then I die."

Goku nodded, "So how do we do this?"

Kakarot held out his hand, "Just grab my hand."

Goku with some hesitation grabbed his hand after the memories he had with Krillin and Master Roshi whom had both been killed thanks to King Piccolo flashed through his mind. He would avenge them.

Once he grabbed his hand, everything went bright and he didn't notice the smirk of triumph that appeared on his face.

**Ultra Divine Water Chamber**

"Goku! Stay with me kid!" Yajirobe yelled worriedly as he looked on at Goku withering in pain on the floor, "Dammit why did you drink it? I told you it was just poison!"

It was then that Goku started to change much to Yajirobe's amazement. First his tail somehow receded into Goku's body. Goku seemed to bulk up slightly as he grew an inch. A faint golden aura surrounded him before he gave one final scream in pain before collapsing. His body stopped convulsing and the golden aura faded away.

**Korin's Tower**

Korin was currently observing the world and he shivered when he felt Goku's Ki flare up and said to himself in awe, "I knew his power would increase, but I didn't believe that it would be by this amount. Incredible."

**Ultra Divine Water Chamber**

"Goku?" Yajirobe whispered concerned however he yelled loudly when Goku's eyes suddenly shot open.

Goku sat up sharply breathing in the air deeply as he regained his bearings.

"You're alive!" Yajirobe shouted in relief, "How do you feel? Did it work?"

Goku got up slowly as he felt the power shooting through his body and closing his eyes he felt the large pool of energy that his other half had talked about.

He smirked at Yajirobe, startling him slightly; he had never seen Goku smirk like that before.

"I've never felt better." Goku told him.

"You have passed the test." Darkness said as its form slowly started to disappear, "You are the first one to succeed. Use your newfound power wisely."

With that parting comment, it vanished completely.

With a frown, Goku told Yajirobe, "Let's go, there is a demon I have to destroy."

Yajirobe followed his newfound friend. But as he watched Goku's running figure ahead of him he couldn't help but wonder, just what had the water done to him?

**Korin's Tower**

It didn't take long for Goku and Yajirobe to reach the end of the maze that they had come through before they were summoned back up to Korin's tower.

"So you did it." Korin stated the obvious.

Goku grinned, "Yeah, it was a painful experience but totally worth it."

"I can tell, your power has increase dramatically." Korin said but internally thought, _'Still I'm not picking up the huge power he had released earlier. I wonder why?'_

Goku grinned and said cockily, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Korin raised an eyebrow in confusion as Goku walked towards the edge of Korin's tower and jumped onto a rail.

"I can somehow sense Piccolo's energy." Goku informed him with a frown, "He is pretty far away, and I can feel a lot of chaos in the air. What is going on down there?"

Korin quickly explained everything that Piccolo had done how criminals were running amok, and that people were fleeing in terror.

"I better get going then." Goku told him, "Unfortunately it's going to take me a while to get there because of the bastard that killed the Nimbus cloud."

Korin studied his student for a moment, there was something definitely different about him, and he no longer gave off that innocent child like aura. No, it now screamed danger.

"Don't worry." Korin told him and called out, "Nimbus!"

A huge cloud of joined Nimbus clouds suddenly appeared in the sky and approached the tower.

"Go ahead and pick one out."

Goku nodded and jumped of the rail towards the giant cloud but thought, _'Will I still be able to ride one?'_

He found his answer immediately when he landed on the cloud, much to his and Korin's amazement.

'_Deep down, despite the changes I sense, he must still have the same heart.'_ Korin thought as Goku picked out one of the clouds he wanted.

"I'll take this one, if it's alright with you."

"Go ahead Goku!" Korin shouted, "Now go stop Piccolo!"

"No problem!" Goku shouted as he shot into the air with his new Nimbus, _'However I need to make a pit stop!'_

"Can he do it?" Yajirobe asked the cat guardian.

"Hmm" Korin thought and instead of answering he asked, "Can you tell me everything you saw after Goku drank the water?"

"Answer my question first?!" Yajirobe protested.

"I will!" Korin told him, "But I need to know all the details before I can give you a good answer!"

"Fine" Yajirobe sighed and told Korin everything that he had seen.

"So for an instant he seemed transform slightly." Korin mused, "If he can control that power, then he will be able to kill Piccolo with ease."

"Good to hear!" Yajirobe shouted joyfully.

**Mount Paozu**

Goku flew over his grandpa's house and headed towards the location that his space pod was. He wanted to check it out before fighting Piccolo to see if he could find anything useful. It didn't take long until he saw the large crater and flew down there.

He jumped off his Nimbus at the bottom of the crater and approached the rusty old ship. The door was ajar and he looked inside and pushed in a few random buttons and soon a robotic voice said,

"Destroy all life forms."

It kept on repeating the command, much to his annoyance. Quickly growing annoyed with it, he cracked open the casing and smashed the speakers to silence them. He sighed in relief when the voice went silent and then began to examine the rest of the ship. Eventually he found a small case and he was surprised to see some capsules inside, it looked like it wasn't just on Earth that these were found.

He opened them up to find that they were different types of armour, the same armour his mental counterpart had on and also a strange little device. All the models of armour had shoulder pads and hip pads except for one. It didn't have shoulder, thigh, or groin guards. Instead, it had straps that simply extended the white part of the armour. It was white in colour but small parts of it in the torso were navy blue.

Goku took off his orange shirt and placed it aside. He was at first confused on how he was supposed to put the armour on, but found it was quite stretchy and probably very durable. With the armour on, he tied his power pole back onto his back and placed the rest of the armour and eye device back into their capsules. Jumping back onto Nimbus, he shot into the air and headed towards Piccolo's location.

"I'm coming for you Piccolo. Once you're out of the way, then I will have to prepare for more Saiyan's. No doubt that they will come eventually to check on my progress and they won't be pleased. I will stop anyone who threatens the peace on Earth; all those that seek to destroy innocent lives will soon learn that I am Son Goku; Protector of Planet Earth. And they all better pray they don't experience the wrath of Kakarot; Evil's Nightmare!"

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

Now first of all, Goku will not be GOD like in this story. I cannot stress this enough! He will appear to be way too powerful initially but that will change.

Now to explain, initially I had him transform into the Super Saiyan form but it didn't have the complete Super Saiyan power. Now this caused some confusion, but thanks to the advice of **Tellemicus Sundance, I made it into a partial Super Saiyan form. **

**To explain Goku's new form, the Ultra Divine Water altered his Oozaru transformation and made it more of a humanoid transformation. A good way to look at it is the Super Saiyan transformation is the Oozaru from condensed into a human transformation making the Saiyan get a x50 power increase instead of the x10 when turning into the Oozaru.**

**Now Goku's partial Super Saiyan form doesn't condense the power multiplied by the Oozaru transformation, instead it simply replaces it. His tail receded because it had no purpose anymore since it is required for the Saiyan to transformation under the full moon.**

**I hope that explains it better. Goku instead of turning into the Oozaru, changes into a partial Super Saiyan form. **

As for Goku's changes, whilst in his base form, he is still mostly like the canon Goku with some differences, but he still possesses the pure heart. In his **partial** Super Saiyan form he is much different, since the Oozaru held his destructive desires.

When he is a **partial** Super Saiyan, he becomes ruthless, merciless, uncaring and very confident in his own power and becomes Kakarot. Whilst he still possesses the goal to protect the Earth, it will be done in a more forceful way than Goku.

Power Levels:

Goku (Tournament): 180

Goku (After recovering from Tambourine): 190

Goku (Recovering from King Piccolo): 210

Goku (Ultra Divine Water): 255

Kakarot (x10 increase): 2,550

Tien: 180

Krillin: 145

Master Roshi: 140

Yamcha: 130

Chiaotzu: 120

Yajirobe (Meeting): 190

Yajirobe (Taste of Ultra Divine Water): 195

King Chappa: 110

Nam: 100

Ox-King: 100

Giran: 75

Pamput: 55

Man-Wolf: 40

Bacterian: 30

King Piccolo: 200

King Piccolo (Youth Restored): 250

Piano: 40

Tambourine: 170

Cymbal: 170

Drum: 180


	2. The Power of Kakarot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z**

**Beta Read by Tellemicus Sundance**

**Chapter 2 – The Power of Kakarot**

Goku flew towards the location that King Piccolo was currently at. To make matters worse, he could sense that Tien was there as well. This caused him to frown as he remembered his fight with the strong Earthling. He was a fantastic warrior but he was no match for Piccolo. Damn, he had to hurry!

However, as his Nimbus flew over a forest, he heard gunshots followed by a familiar scream and immediately looked down to see the Ox-King and Chi-Chi surrounded by armed soldiers. He immediately jumped off the Nimbus and intercepted the missile that had been launched out of a bazooka that was headed straight for the Ox-King. The result caused a large explosion.

The explosion cleared and the soldiers were shocked to see Goku standing before Ox-King with his arms across his chest and a smirk on his face.

"How the hell did a kid block that?" The soldier with the bazooka asked in astonishment.

"Why are you attacking the Ox-King?" Goku asked them sternly, his smirk turning into a scowl.

"Orders of King Piccolo," one of them answered. "All martial artists have to be eliminated."

"Pathetic," Goku told them. "Bowing down to that monster, where is your honour?" He then proceeded to dash towards them. After seeing him block the missile, all of the soldiers fled in terror.

"Thank you, Goku, my boy," the Ox-King said gratefully.

"Goku, I knew you would come to rescue us!" Chi-Chi yelled happily catching Goku's attention. She was in her usual get up and Goku could see that she had grown quite a bit. However, his main focus was on her chest. The last time he'd seen her, she was flat but now her breasts had begun to grow.

"Umm... Goku, my face is up here," She told him blushing furiously.

"Oh, right!" Goku said embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head with a blush on his face when suddenly he felt Tien's power to take a sharp nosedive.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go quickly!" he told them as he jumped back onto his Nimbus and shot to the battlefield.

Chi-Chi watched him go with her face still blushing. The Ox-King could barely contain his amusement. He knew he should be angry that Goku checked out his daughter, but he couldn't help remembering Goku's face when he realized what he was doing. It was hilarious!

'_Damn, what was that?'_ Goku thought, he couldn't believe he stared at Chi-Chi's chest like that. For a moment, he had wanted to see them without the clothing. He quickly shook his head, _'No time to think about that, I'll worry about it later. Right now, I have to kill King Piccolo.'_

**King Castle**

Tien lay face down in the dirt. The technique that he had learnt after watching Mater Roshi use it, the Evil Containment, had failed him. The only chance that they had of stopping Piccolo was now gone. It was all thanks to his minion, Drum, who had taken the blast in his place. Tien wasn't even able to complete it since, before putting him in the jar, Piccolo destroyed it.

"Looks like he is done," King Piccolo said triumphantly, "Finish him off, Drum. We have an appointment with West City to keep."

"Of course!" Drum agreed and raised his foot above Tien. Just before he could bring it down and crush his head, he was kicked away harshly. He skidded across the ground as Piccolo and Piano were shocked by the appearance of the one whom had hit him.

Tien looked up to see his saviour and his eyes widened in shock. He may have had new clothing on, but Tien could never misplace that hairstyle.

"Of all people, you were the one I least expected to see again," Piccolo grunted in surprise as he scowled at the warrior. Goku stood before him, his arms folded across his new Saiyan armour as he glared fiercely at his greatest enemy.

"Goku, you're alive!" Tien shouted in surprise and joy. They had all assumed Goku had met his death at the hands of Piccolo or his henchmen. But with him here now, perhaps there was still hope.

Goku glanced back at his former rival now friend and smirked slightly, "Hey, Tien, good to see you again. Did Piccolo put you in that condition?"

Tien shook his head as he slowly stood up, "Not exactly, I used a technique that failed and it's after effects have kicked in."

"I see." Goku murmured.

"Goku, I've got a plan, I should be able to do use my technique one more time, but I need you to hold off his minion while I do it." Tien told him. He had brought a spare container, just in case, and now it looked like he had to use it.

"Considering the condition you are in now, what does this technique cost?" Goku asked him curiously, he didn't need help but he was eager to know what this new technique of Tien's was.

"I will die," Tien told him honestly.

Goku smirked, "Don't worry. There is no need to use it."

"What?!" he asked, shocked, "This is the only way to defeat him! He is far too strong for us."

Goku chuckled. "Just sit back and watch."

"I've had enough of your insolence!" Piccolo suddenly shouted, angry that they were ignoring him, "Drum, dispose of these two!"

As the large green monster approached him, Tien quickly told him, "Goku, be careful, he is much faster than he appears!"

Drum suddenly vanished and appeared behind the Saiyan, but Goku immediately spun around and kicked him hard in the head. The force was so great that it crushed his skull and killed him immediately, much to everyone's shock.

"That was unbelievable," Tien muttered. "He beat him in one blow."

"Damn you!" Piccolo said, furiously. "That is 3 of my children that you have killed!"

"Technically, I've only killed 2," Goku pointed out. "Yajirobe killed one, but consider that payback for killing Master Roshi and Krillin!"

"And Chiaotzu." Tien muttered sadly, his best friend gone forever since he had seen the Dragon destroyed.

"Chiaotzu too?" Goku asked angrily. Seeing Tien's saddened expression confirmed it. He turned back to Piccolo and snarled at him, "You have hurt too many innocent people! I will not stand for it anymore!"

"Don't get cocky, brat," Piccolo told him. "I don't know how you survived last time, but I assure you I will kill you this time!"

"Not likely," Goku said but then blinked suddenly and pointed at him. "You look different."

"Haha, took your time to notice," Piccolo laughed. "I've been rejuvenated and am now somewhere between invincible and immortal."

Goku scoffed. "You talk big. Show me what you got!"

Piccolo charged at the young Saiyan and attempted a backhanded chop to his neck but Goku calmly blocked it much to Piccolo's confusion. Goku quickly followed up with a punch into his gut, grabbing his arm, and throwing him into an empty building, causing it to collapse on him.

Piano looked on in horror as his father was thrown about effortlessly. Even the King looked on from his castle with his bodyguard, looking on in glee and awe.

"Incredible," Tien muttered in shock.

Piccolo burst out the rubble growling furiously, "How dare a puny human throw me! King Piccolo, the most powerful being in existence!"

"Going to cry?" Goku asked, smirking deeply. He was eager to test out his new powers and in a few moments he would get the chance to try out his new form.

Piccolo roared angrily. With his right index finger, he began firing Ki blasts at Goku but they were nimbly dodged them. Goku began charging towards him whilst dodging the blasts. Reaching his enemy, Goku kicked the large demon in the stomach, causing him to cough up some blood. Then Goku head-butted him under his chin, followed by a barrage of punches into his chest and stomach area, and finally vanished from his sight. Only to reappear behind him and elbowed him in the back of the head, dropping him face-first into the ground.

Goku quickly jumped back a few meters to let King Piccolo to regain his breath. It only took a few seconds for an enraged Piccolo to get back up. As he stood up, his body towering over Goku's, Piccolo glanced at the ground to see some of the blood that he had coughed up.

"This cannot be!" he grimaced to himself. "How can a mere human make me bleed?!"

"Hey!" Goku shouted. "You said that you were 'somewhere near invincible and immortal!' So show me what you can do!"

"How dare you!" Piccolo growled and in his fury he began to power up to his maximum. "I will show you what true power is! When I'm done pounding you into the dirt, you will be begging me for mercy!"

Goku waited patiently as Piccolo powered up, much to Tien's shock as the ground began to shake slightly. "How are we going to beat this monster?"

Piccolo grinned as he felt his full power coursing through his body. "I don't usually want to use my full power as it shortens my life. But why wait when we can start the party now?!"

The reaction that he received from Goku was not the one he was expecting. Instead of seeing the boy shiver in fear, he was merely given a bored look and heard, "Is that all you've got? Pathetic."

Tien's eyes widened at Goku's boast. But Piccolo just smirked. "So, after sensing my power, you've become delusional? I can't blame you. After all, my power is a sight that no human can comprehend."

"Haha," Goku chuckled under his breath. "You think _that_ is power?"

"What are you babbling about?" Piccolo grunted, getting annoyed.

Goku bent his knees slightly and tightened his fists as he prepared to unleash his new power. "Let me show you what real power is!"

Everyone looked on in awe and horror as Goku's power began to rise. His muscles bulged slightly, his black hair began to spike up and, in a burst of golden light, and Goku unleashed his transformation. Surrounded by a golden aura, his hair now spiky, his former black eyes had become a blue-green color as they glared ferociously at the stunned King Piccolo.

"W-W-What trickery is this?" Piccolo asked confused. No other human had transformed like this against him before.

"How did...? What is...?" Tien tried to ask but found that he was unable to finish his questions.

The spiky haired warrior raised his right arm towards Piccolo and pointed his index finger at him. In a flash, Piccolo felt a burst of heat pass by his left cheek. He heard an explosion behind him and looked back to see nothing but dust and a crater.

"What's wrong?" Piccolo asked in amusement. "Not very good at aiming, are you?"

A smirk appeared on the young warrior's face. In a deeper and rougher voice than his original one, Goku said, "_Now_ I have killed 3 of your children."

Piccolo spun around and search for his remaining child Piano but found no trace of him.

"Don't worry," the Saiyan warrior told him. "He was dead before he knew what happened, so he didn't feel anything. But, then again, what do I know? I've never died before."

"You little bastard!" Piccolo roared. "That's it! I have had enough of your impertinence!"

"Then hit me with everything that you've got," the Saiyan from Earth goaded him. "Hit me with everything you've got and I will show you just how pathetic you really are!"

"Fine, since you're asking for it!" Piccolo snarled at him as he raised his right arm toward his young opponent and placed his left arm on top of it to support it. He began to focus every ounce of Ki into the palm of his hand.

The Saiyan grinned at the Ki being gathered. "That's it, hit me with everything. Don't leave a drop out."

"I will make you pay for your arrogance, human!" Piccolo sneered at him as he finished charging his greatest attack. "Time to die! Have my Explosive Demon Wave!"

A large yellow Ki blast erupted from Piccolo's hand and shot towards the spiky haired warrior who merely raised his left arm and caught the beam. It tried to force its way through the hand, but it didn't make the Saiyan flinch even slightly. Eventually it began to dissipate, much to Tien and Piccolo's shock.

"This can't be!" Piccolo screamed in horror, his face began to sweat heavily from both fear and exhaustion. "That was my most powerful blast! H-How did you do that? What are you?!"

"I'm Kakarot, and I am known as Evil's Nightmare!" Kakarot said, grinning as he approached the demon slowly.

"Kakarot?" Tien muttered. "What is he talking about?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You said your name was Goku!" Piccolo said fearfully.

Kakarot chuckled. "Calling me 'Goku' is a severe insult to him. He and I couldn't be any more different."

Piccolo took a few steps back, struggling to push down the fear that had almost consumed him. Kakarot suddenly vanished. Before Piccolo could fully comprehend it, a fist smashed into his gut, causing him to gag in pain as he vomited his purple blood. He fell to his knees and held his stomach in his arms as his face expressed the agony that he was currently in.

"To fall over with one punch, you truly are pathetic," Kakarot said almost pityingly. "That was my softest punch, and yet you're so damaged. I guess there is no point in dragging this out."

Furious at being looked down upon by a child, he lashed out with his fist but hit nothing but air. Suddenly, a foot connected with the side of his head, sending him sailing through the air slightly above the ground. Kakarot followed up by flying up to him and kicking him in the stomach, causing him to crash painfully to the ground.

The pain was far too intense for Piccolo to move. He had never had such a beating as he lay on his back, gasping for breath and flinching in pain. Walking up to him, Kakarot gave him a rough nudge with his foot and rolled him over. With his face eating dirt, Kakarot lifted his head up slightly by putting his foot underneath his chin, grabbing his antenna and lifting his head up.

He stopped when Piccolo's face was level with his chin. "I think it is time to end this."

Just as he was prepared to rip Piccolo's head off, the demon's eyes suddenly shot back open as he bit into Kakarot's left shoulder, the Saiyan flinched slightly. He quickly pulled Piccolo's mouth of him and kicked him hard in the ribs, sending him back into the ground a few meters away.

Kakarot glanced at his shoulder to see blood leaking out slightly, causing him to snarl. _'How dare someone so weak actually make me lose some blood! He will pay for this humiliation!'_

As Kakarot approached Piccolo to finish him off, the almost defeated demon knew his time was up. He only had one option now. He couldn't defeat this human, but he would make sure that his offspring could. He quickly swallowed the small amount of blood that he had taken when biting Kakarot and began to the process to spawn an offspring. He never thought he would ever have to use this technique as the blood that he swallowed was analysed. The most useful components were taken and injected it into the egg.

He managed to pick himself up off the ground and smirked at the incoming Saiyan. He could hardly wait for the moment his offspring killed this human. When Kakarot was in range, King Piccolo gave one final attack and attempted to punch the Saiyan but hit nothing but air. Suddenly his other arm was grabbed from behind. With both hands on the demon's upper left arm, he pulled it back and placed his feet on his back and began to pull. Piccolo roared in pain when he felt his shoulder being slowly ripped out its socket, followed by his muscles and ligaments being torn apart. Moments later, Kakarot successfully removed Piccolo's arm from his body.

"ARRGG!" Piccolo howled, blood pouring out of his wound as he fell to his knees. Kakarot flipped off his back with a smirk on his face as the arm that he was holding was engulfed in his golden aura and vaporized.

With his last remaining arm leaning against the ground, Piccolo struggled to regain his breathing. All he needed was a few more seconds until his egg was ready to be launched. Deciding to finish him off, Kakarot grabbed his left foot and began to spin him around before flinging him high into the air.

"Since you killed two warriors of the Turtle Hermit School, it's only natural for you to be destroyed by their signature attack!" Kakarot yelled to the airborne demon.

"Ka..." Kakarot began gathering as much Ki as he could spare into the cupped palms of his hands, drawing them to his side.

"Me..."

Piccolo managed to regain his composure in midair as he panted heavily. His eyes were beginning to close as he felt himself succumbing to the pain his body was in.

"Ha..."

Piccolo managed a weak grin. This blast would be his end, but thankfully the process was complete. He was ready to release his son's egg into the world.

"Me..."

He had to time this just right. He couldn't send it out now since the brat would see it and no doubt would hunt it down. No, he would wait until the blast blocked the boy's vision.

"HA!" Kakarot roared as he thrust his hands forward. The large blue beam of Ki erupted from his hands, heading straight for Piccolo.

Piccolo, seeing the incoming blast, immediately spat out the large egg from his mouth and sent it sailing into the horizon as King Piccolo's final words were; "Go, my son. Avenge my death by crushing all of my enemies, especially the one named Kakarot!"

The second he finished, he was engulfed by the large blue Ki wave and he screamed in pain as his body was vaporized.

Kakarot grinned as he finished channelling energy into his attack when he sensed Piccolo's life force disappear. With a chuckle, he said, "Whoever said that revenge isn't sweet obviously doesn't know what they were talking about."

Tien could only stare in awe and horror as he watched Go—No, Kakarot—decimate King Piccolo. It was one of the most brutal things he had ever seen and he was a former assassin. His mind didn't even acknowledge the relief that Piccolo was dead. It was just full with questions on what happened to Goku.

'_Calling me 'Goku' is a severe insult to him. He and I couldn't be any more different.'_

Now he understood what Kakarot had meant by that. Admittedly, he didn't know Goku that well since they had just recently became allies but he knew enough to know that Goku wouldn't torture his opponents, no matter how much he hated them. Goku would have just finished him off as quickly as possible. But Kakarot dragged the fight on and hurt him as much as he could.

With his golden aura still surrounding him, Kakarot looked over to Tien a frown on his face. For a moment, he contemplated going over there and beating the shit out him, simply because he lost to him in the tournament. He, a Saiyan, losing to some weak Earthling was a disgrace. But he decided against it since they were allies now, but he swore he would get retribution someway.

For now he would just enjoy his victory. Suddenly he grinned as he felt a familiar energy approaching them. He licked his lips, Bulma was on her way.

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**Hope you enjoyed Kakarot's first battle and pretty soon we will see the repercussion come from this. **

**I know some might wonder about how suddenly Goku's personality changed once he transformed especially his thoughts towards Tien and I'll give you a little hint at something. When Kakarot told him that he would vanish after they merged, he wasn't being exactly truthful.**

**Answering the Readers:**

_**Q:**__ I was wondering are you planning on adding new villains as a challenge or are make the known ones more powerful._

_**A:**__ Goku's new strength will have huge repercussions for those he considers friends and enemies which will change the course of events. I will add in my own villains here and there._

_**C:**__ I like that you're not making Goku god like. The story will be more interesting that way._

_**R:**__ Yeah I'm not a fan of stories where the main character is essentially god like._

_**Q:**__ Thus making the SSJ 1 transformation the new Kaio ken and SSJ 2 the new Level 1?_

_**A: **__No I won't be doing anything like that. I'm not going to give details away just yet, but so far I haven't scratched the surface on the differences between this new Super Saiyan transformation and the canon ones._


	3. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z**

**Beta Read by ****Tellemicus Sundance**

**Chapter 3 – Aftermath**

Tien could only continue to stare at his glowing ally. The happy child that he once knew had become this dark and strong warrior. He never thought he would be afraid of Goku, but the difference in their powers had just become so wide. And, much to his shame, Tien didn't think that he could ever close the gap.

Kakarot looked into the sky with his arms folded across his chest. His attack had completely vaporized the evil King Piccolo, but now he couldn't help but wonder: what next? He was by far the most powerful being on this planet. Unfortunately, his ship was too banged up to fly anymore, so he was stuck on this planet. There were still plenty of warriors that could give Goku a run for his money, but they were all boring to Kakarot.

He smirked when he felt a nudge in the back of his mind. It seemed that Goku was desperately trying to regain control. But he wasn't about to give it up so easily. First, he had to plant the idea in Bulma's mind that he was much worthier than Yamcha. And, with Goku's interest in Chi-Chi, he could end up with two women.

'_That would be real fun. I guess it is only right for us to have two women since we are on a level far beyond these humans. We're practically gods. Maybe we should rule this planet instead?'_ he thought arrogantly.

The nudging became more insistent and it was beginning to get annoying, so he allowed Goku to enter his mind.

'_What do you want?'_ Kakarot asked annoyed.

'_You lied!'_ Goku accused him, _'You said that we would merge and you would disappear! But the instant I transformed, I found myself stuck in the back of our mind and I could see everything that was going on!'_

Kakarot chuckled. Since he was talking in his mind, only Goku could hear him. _'I guess I did lie a bit. But Piccolo is dead, just like you wanted. So why are you so upset?'_

'_I swore to be the one to kill him and yet you did!'_ Goku retorted angrily.

Kakarot rolled his eyes. _'I am you, moron! You're just too weak to control my power!'_

Goku didn't reply for a moment and finally asked confused, _'What do you mean?'_

'_Were you ever able to control your Oozaru form?'_ Kakarot answered with his own question.

'_Considering I don't remember transforming, I've got to say no,'_ Goku replied.

'_Exactly, so what makes you think that you can control me?!'_ Kakarot snapped harshly, _'Now, pipe down as I've got some business to do. Unfortunately, I can't permanently take control over you, so you can have control back soon!'_

With that, Kakarot shoved Goku back into the deep recesses of their mind before he smirked and thought privately,_ 'I can't take permanent control... yet.'_

He turned his attention to the sound of a plane landing not too far away and smirked when he saw three people cautiously approaching the battlefield. H walked over to where Tien lay as Yamcha, Bulma, and the currently blue-haired Launch jogged onto the battlefield with wide eyes.

"Tien, where is Piccolo?" Yamcha asked, hurrying to his downed comrade as he scanned the area with his eyes, looking for the Demon King.

"Are you okay, Tien?" Launch asked worriedly as she rushed over and helped him up to a standing position, allowing him to lean on her shoulder.

Kakarot smirked as he ignored Launch, Yamcha, and Tien. His sole focus was on the purple-haired genius known as Bulma

"G-G-Goku, is that you?" Bulma stuttered as she stared at the spiky haired Saiyan.

"Goku?" Launch and Yamcha asked in unison as they noticed the Saiyan.

Kakarot chuckled, "Sorry, Goku isn't available right now. But I am more than happy to fill in."

"That is Goku transformed, he calls himself Kakarot," Tien informed them groggily. He was starting to slip unconscious from exhaustion and Kakarot's power overwhelming his weakened state.

"Kakarot?" Yamcha asked confused.

"That's right," Kakarot confirmed. "Both you and Bulma have seen me before. Of course, I was much more beastly then."

Bulma blinked before she realized and said incredulously, "You're the ape that Goku transforms into!?"

Kakarot grinned. "That's me. It's a bit strange to have a consciousness and humanoid form, though. But it is definitely more preferable."

"How is that possible?" Yamcha questioned with wide eyes. "When Goku transformed into that ape, all he did was destroy!"

Kakarot shrugged. "That was because he couldn't properly wield the power that the transformation gave him and he lost complete control. But now that I'm in a 'human' form, I no longer feel the need to go on a destruction spree."

Bulma then questioned, "How did you change into this form then?"

"Let's just say it almost cost Goku his life and leave it at that," Kakarot told her.

"So, what happened to Piccolo?" Yamcha asked, getting back on track after being sidetracked by Kakarot.

"Haha," Kakarot laughed softly. "I killed him with ease."

"Piccolo's dead?" Bulma asked hopefully.

"Yup," Kakarot told her.

"'With ease'?" Yamcha questioned seeking clarification.

The Saiyan nodded. "My power is x10 greater than Goku's."

"10?!" Yamcha shouted incredulously. How could he _ever_ compete with that?

"That's right. There is no one on this planet that can compete with my power." Kakarot said arrogantly with a large smirk on his face. "Maybe I should do what Piccolo attempted and rule this world?"

Tien, whom was on the verge of blacking out, found himself wide awake at Kakarot's declaration as the others looked at him with wide eyes.

Kakarot continued, amused by their reactions as his golden aura burned fiercely, blowing winds around the group, "I mean, nobody could stop Piccolo and yet I took him down with no effort. So, who could stop me?"

"Shut up!" Bulma suddenly shouted angrily, startling the others but Kakarot didn't lose his smirk. "You're not Goku! Bring Goku back! He isn't interested in ruling. He is too sweet and innocent and only wants to protect his friends!"

"You're right about that," Kakarot agreed easily. "Goku can hear everything and is trying _so_ hard to regain control. Haha, it certainly is amusing how futile his efforts are since he is so weak. Whilst it would be fascinating to rule this world with brute force, but unfortunately my power is connected to Goku's strongest desire and that is to protect this world. I can't rule and protect this whole world at the same time, so I've got no choice but to protect it."

Bulma listened intently to Kakarot's statement as Yamcha discreetly signalled to the others to let Bulma handle this. If there was anyone that can get Goku back, it would be Bulma.

"Technically, you could rule and protect at the same time. Instead of sending out an army to defeat your opponents, you go yourself," Bulma pointed out, much to Yamcha, Launch, and Tien's shock.

"I'm aware of that," Kakarot told her. "But that valuable time spent ruling could've been put to use for training or other activities. Either way, it's about time for me to depart. I need to see Korin. Collect the Dragon Balls will you, and revive the old pervert and Krillin."

"We can't," Bulma said sadly.

Kakarot frowned, "Why not?"

"King Piccolo destroyed Shenron," Tien told him.

Kakarot blinked for a moment as the realization settled in before yelling angrily, "HE WHAT?!"

He instinctively powered up, sending the others tumbling along the ground from the force as they heard Kakarot shouting, "That piece of shit! How dare him! If I had known, his death would have been _much_ more unpleasant! I would have torn each limb off before breaking all the remaining bones in his body and every organ as well!"

"Kakarot, calm down!" Bulma shouted desperately as she couldn't handle the force he was unleashing.

Hearing Bulma's voice, Kakarot withdrew the power he was releasing and his golden aura diminished.

"I definitely need to get to Korin's Tower now and see if he knows a way to revive it. But before I go, I need to talk to you alone, Bulma."

"Me?" Bulma asked, pointing to herself.

"No, the other girl here that is named 'Bulma,'" Kakarot said sarcastically. "Yes you!"

"Okay, fine, no need for sarcasm," Bulma retorted as she followed Kakarot whom had begun walking away.

"What about us?" Yamcha asked, annoyed at being left out of the loop.

"Just get Tien into the plane and wait for me," Bulma waved, not looking at him, her mind too curious about Goku's transformation.

Once they were out of sight, Kakarot faced her before he began to hover in the air up to her level of height, causing her to ask curiously. "So why did you need to talk to me alone?"

Kakarot tilted his head to the left slightly as he looked at her with a small grin. "I don't really need to talk. I just have to show you something."

"Show me what?" Bulma asked suspiciously.

Before she could react, Kakarot grabbed the back of her head and smashed her lips into his. Bulma didn't react at first out of sheer surprise. As Kakarot's tongue prodded her lips apart, she regained her composure and gave in. It wasn't because Kakarot was much stronger than her that forced her to allow his tongue entry, but the sheer passion and heat she could feel from him. Their tongues danced together before Kakarot withdrew with a large smirk on his face.

"Goku doesn't realize it, but he has wanted to do that for a _long_ time," he whispered into her ear. "I've got to go, I'll see you soon."

Before Bulma could reply, Kakarot had already run off at a speed she couldn't follow. Bulma reached up with her index finger and touched her lips as a large blush appeared on her face. Never had she been kissed like that before. All the kisses Yamcha had given her were loving, soft, and sweet, but she had never felt that passion from him as she just did from Kakarot.

She shook her head, banishing her thoughts. He was only 15-years-old and her best friend. But, then again, the one that kissed her wasn't Goku.

'_Goku doesn't realize it, but he has wanted to do that for a long time.'_ Kakarot's words rang in her mind.

Was he implying that Goku felt this way about her but didn't understand what it meant? The thought of dating Goku had crossed her mind several times in the past, but he had always been so naive and innocent that she couldn't bring herself to force him to grow up by dating him. Bulma sighed; she would have to think on this later. Right now, she had to get back to the others.

"Did he really do that?" Yamcha asked Tien whom had just told them everything that had happened. Tien rested in the back seat of the plane with Yamcha next to him. Launch sat in the front with Bulma's empty pilot's seat.

Tien nodded, "Yeah, it was terrifying, and this coming from a former assassin."

"Jeez, this is bad," Yamcha muttered. "I would've never thought there was such a dark side to Goku. He is going to be tough to beat at the next tournament."

Tien scoffed tiredly, "No one can beat him. We could spend the next 10 years training and not even be able to beat him at his current level."

Yamcha sighed dejectedly, "Never thought Piccolo's death could be so gloomy."

"Tell me about it," Tien muttered. Everything had been shot to hell. He no longer had his best friend at his side. His new master was dead and now Goku had achieved a power that he would never reach.

"Okay, guys, let's go," Bulma said as she entered the plane.

"What's with the red face, Bulma?" Yamcha asked curiously, noticing the blush on her face.

Bulma scoffed, "He may be rougher around the edges and much stronger, but he is still the same dense idiot as before."

Fortunately for Bulma, they all seemed to buy her lie before she started up the plane and took off, heading for Roshi's island.

Just as the plane ascended into the air, a wolf/dog looking man sprinted out of the castle shouting, "WAIT!"

To his misery, they didn't hear him as they flew off. He fell to his knees, panting heavily as he muttered, "I was too late. I didn't even get the boy who killed Piccolo's name or the chance to thank him."

**Outside the City**

Kakarot licked his lips as he stood in a forest just outside of the city, still enjoying the taste of Bulma's lips. He was definitely going to do that again. Still, it was too far for him to run to Korin's. Well, he could if he wanted to but it would be faster on the Nimbus cloud. Sighing, he powered down and relented control to Goku.

Goku's hairstyle receded back into its original style and his green/blue eyes reverted back to black.

Goku blinked. "That felt weird."

First, he was in control and then he lost it. Now he had it back. Suddenly, a blush emerged on his face as he remembered what Kakarot had done to Bulma. It was strange but he could remember the exact feeling of her lips on his.

'_You feel everything I feel,'_ Kakarot told him in his mind.

Goku scowled and tried to push him from his mind but was unsuccessful, causing Kakarot to cackle in his head. _'Sorry, but I already told you. You're too weak to control me and that includes suppressing me.'_

'_Leave me alone.'_ Goku barked, _'I can't believe you did that to Bulma.'_

'_I just did what you always wanted to. Now, enough dawdling and get to Korin's!'_

'_Shut up! You're not the boss of me!'_ Goku told him.

'_I'm just trying to get your friends back to life. But if you keep complaining, I will forcibly take control and get there myself.'_

'_Didn't you say that you couldn't control me permanently or is that just another one of your lies?'_ Goku accused his counterpart.

'_My power is too exhausting to maintain all the time, giving you control gives me some rest,'_ Kakarot told him. It was true but he would gain permanent control sometime in the future, he just knew it.

Goku frowned. Thankfully, he was able to block his own private thoughts from Kakarot._ 'He is hiding something, and I just know it. I won't trust him again.'_

"Nimbus!" Goku shouted, summoning his yellow cloud. It responded immediately, hovering in front of him. Goku jumped on and headed off to Korin's.

**High in the Sky**

"I never expected this, Mr. Popo," Kami informed his friend, advisor, and gardener.

"What are you going to do, Kami?" the black genie questioned curiously.

"I'm not sure yet. Goku is such an amazing child, full of kindness and strength. Yet Kakarot worries me. Nevertheless, he will be needed in the future, especially against Piccolo's offspring. But I'm afraid even Kakarot's power will not be sufficient."

"Are you serious, Kami? Is there any possibility that you might be wrong?"

Kami closed his eyes before answering. "I'm afraid there is no mistaking it, Mr. Popo. Not only will Piccolo's offspring have many lethal techniques from his demon father, but he will also have some of Goku's Saiyan traits. He will be part demon and part Saiyan."

**Halfway across the World**

An egg landed in a small river before it finally hit the river bank. Moments later, it cracked open and a smaller version of King Piccolo broke out. He breathed in the fresh air and looked around his surroundings to see the river, a field of short grass, and some trees.

It was time for Piccolo to train and get revenge on Kakarot.

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**Answering the Readers:**

_**Q:**__ Will Goku or Kakarot end up alienating his friends with his new powers?_

_**A:**__ His new power will worry his friends and they will use that worry to get stronger. But some friendships will be strained a bit._

_**Q:**__ It would be pretty interesting to see how a Goku/Bulma/Chi-Chi relationship goes in this story. I wonder what the lemons will be like._

_**A:**__ Will be hard to write, I've never written a lemon before. And most likely will be posted on Your Fanfiction._

_**Q:**__ Kakarot is Goku's Saiyan half and rather than vanish, he has become an alternate personality of Goku. Kind of like how Vegeta was after becoming possessed by Babidi or Gohan experiencing the personality effect of Super Saiyan 2. But what I want to know is how Goku becoming Kakarot will affect his relationship with his friends. Bulma will most likely be attracted to the mature but dark side of her friend, Chi-Chi will probably be mad when she finds out about Goku's Kakarot half lusting Bulma, and Raditz and Vegeta will hate that a 15 year old beat BOTH of them to becoming Super Saiyan. But will Goku be able to communicate with Kakarot through meditation to discuss acting sadistic and lustful around his friends?_

_**A:**__ You're on the right track with your theory about Kakarot but the best comparison would be the relationship between Ichigo and his Inner Hollow in Bleach. Raditz and Vegeta are most definitely in for a shock. Some of his friendships will definitely be strained and as for Chi-Chi and Bulma, well that will be interesting to write. As seen in this chapter, Goku can communicate with Kakarot._

_**Q:**__ I love the whole Goku Kakarot thing (can't think of a proper word to describe it), but I'm wondering if they will stay this way or if they will begin to merge over the years, with Goku becoming more forceful and less naive and Kakarot becoming kinder and more humane._

_**A:**__ Merge? Maybe... Or maybe one of them will gain complete dominance._

_**Q:**__ well at least Goku won't have to pat anyone ever again to find out if they are female or male._

_**A:**__ Haha! I always loved that in Dragon Ball!_


	4. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z**

**Okay I apologize for the lack of updates in this story but I have just been more focused on my other ones. I promise to update this one more regularly. **

**Now if you haven't read, I recently edited the first three chapters with the help of my beta reader ****Tellemicus Sundance and have changed the Kakarot transformation. There has been some confusion so if you haven't re-read chapter one and seen my explanation I will explain it here.**

**When Goku transforms, his appearance is like when he is a Super Saiyan however instead of his hair and eye brows becoming golden, they remain black. So it is kind of like a Partial Super Saiyan form. Since I am using the simple multiplication formula for the Super Saiyan transformation to which a few have pointed out to me that it is an x50 increase. The way I see the Super Saiyan transformation is the Saiyan accessing the power of their Ozaru form without the moon and forcing it into a more humanoid form. With the power of the Ozaru form which is usually x10 condensed which makes it an x50 increase.**

**So what the Ultra Divine Water has done has altered the form of the Ozaru transformation into a human form that contains all of the destructive desires and Saiyan instincts and since Goku couldn't control himself in his transformed state, he can't control Kakarot. This is why his tail has vanished, because he cannot change into an Ozaru anymore since it has been altered into Kakarot. Also because it simply replaces the Ozaru form, it remains as an x10 power increase instead of the x50 that is gained from the Super Saiyan form.**

**I hope that clears it up a bit, but if there is still some confusion then please ask and I will try to explain it better.**

**Also just so you all know, I have changed the final pairing of this story. First of all, Goku/Kakarot will not be in a harem. While there will be some heavy Goku/Kakarot & Bulma and Goku/Kakarot & Chi-Chi early, it won't last. His final pairing is a rare one in Fanfiction and I can promise you all she is entirely a 100% canon character. So it will not be an O.C.**

**If more than 5 people can guess correctly who it is then I will let everyone know in the next chapter. If not, then it will remain a secret.**

**I apologize sincerely to all those that want Goku with Chi-Chi or with Bulma but I have put a lot of thought into this pairing and since it is so rare I believe that it will give my story that little bit of uniqueness. I hope you all persist with the story despite knowing this.**

**Beta Read: ****Tellemicus Sundance**

**Chapter 4 – Preparations **

"Good, I can see Master Korin's place." Goku said happily as the young Saiyan sailed through the air on his trusty yellow Nimbus cloud. He hoped that his master could provide him with some answers on how to deal with Kakarot.

'_Why do you call him 'master,' fool?'_ Kakarot asked in annoyance. _'Even without my help, you are stronger than that cat.'_

Goku frowned angrily at the lack of disrespect towards his master and responded forcefully, "He is my master because he trained me and helped me get to where I am. If it wasn't for him…you wouldn't exist, so you should be more grateful to him."

'_I don't do gratitude,'_ Kakarot snapped angrily. _'Besides, that stupid cat had no idea that I would appear when you drank the Ultra Divine Water!'_

"I never should have accepted your agreement," Goku retorted. "I should have rejected you when I had the chance. I could have beaten Piccolo with just the boost of power that the water had given me."

Kakarot nodded in agreement,_ 'True, your power level from the water equaled Piccolo's and with your Saiyan instincts, you probably would have won. Of course, your softheartedness may have cost you the fight.'_

"What do you mean?"

'_Did you see how injured your three-eyed friend was?'_ Kakarot questioned him. _'What makes you think that he wouldn't have used him as a hostage?'_

"I never thought of that," Goku realized worriedly. He quickly shook his head however. "No, he wouldn't have done that. With his strength, he would have fought me in a fair way."

Goku's darker half scoffed irritably, _'He isn't you, moron! He would have done anything to win! He had no honor or pride! He wouldn't have hesitated to use your friend as a shield or hostage! You need to learn that in order to protect this planet you can't afford to be that softhearted!'_

Goku remained silent much to Kakarot's satisfaction who then declared, '_I'm taking a nap. Don't worry; I'll wake up when you need me.'_

The young Saiyan sighed in relief when he felt Kakarot's presence leave his mind. He didn't really understand how he could sleep, but he didn't question it. Instead, he would enjoy the peace for a while. In only a few seconds, the Nimbus cloud arrived at Korin's place and Goku eagerly jumped off onto the top level of the tower.

"I'm back, Master Korin!" Goku said happily.

He didn't have to wait long before Korin came up the steps, walking with his usual cane and Yajirobe wasn't too far behind him.

"Did you do it, Goku?" Yajirobe asked hopefully before frowning as he took in Goku's appearance. "What are you wearing?"

"Yeah, I did." Goku stated blankly, ignoring Yajirobe's second question. His tone concerned Korin but Yajirobe didn't seem to notice. Instead, the overweight ronin cheered loudly.

"To think that I know the person that defeated the most evil monster in history!"

"There is something more isn't there, Goku?" Korin said suddenly, piercing through Yajirobe's cheers. "Something that you aren't telling us. I felt your power sharply rise, but it was much darker and colder."

Goku nodded. "Yeah, something happened alright."

"What are you talking about?" Yajirobe said fearfully. He could sense the rising tension between Goku and Korin.

"What happened, Goku?" Korin pressed forcefully.

It only took a few minutes for Goku to explain everything that happened. How he had met his other self, about his heritage and then the battle with Piccolo. Also for Yajirobe's sake, he explained where he got his armor.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events," Korin commented after Goku finished explaining everything that had transpired. "I'm afraid I don't know anything about what to do about 'Kakarot'."

"So, you have another you inside of you?" Yajirobe asked confused.

"I guess so," Goku answered. "But to make things worse, my friends told me that Piccolo killed Shenron!"

"WHAT?!" Korin shouted, "The eternal dragon is dead?!"

"Yeah, now I can't bring back Krillin or Master Roshi," Goku told him sadly.

"That's life. That's destiny," Yajirobe said to Goku. "Think of those people who die of illness or accidents."

Korin nodded. "Yajirobe's right. However, the people that were killed by Piccolo or his demons don't rest in peace. "

"Huh?" Goku questioned suddenly concerned.

"They can't go on. They must travel the universe in suffering." Korin explained to them.

"I'm glad that I wasn't killed by a demon," Yajirobe commented in relief.

"How is that possible?" Goku asked. "Why do people continue to suffer when they're killed by demons?"

"I'm not sure," Korin replied but inwardly he was thinking_, 'Piccolo is Kami's darker half. Perhaps since it is Kami's responsibility to guide souls to the other world, Piccolo and his minions had a way to prevent that.'_

Goku spoke up once more, interrupting Korin's thoughts. "I actually came here hoping that you knew a way to revive the eternal dragon?"

"Hmm…" Korin thought for a moment. "There might be a way. You will have to go see the person that created the Dragon Balls."

"The person that created the Dragon Balls?" Goku shouted incredulously.

"Someone made them?" Yajirobe asked confused.

"Of course," Korin laughed at him. "Did you think that they popped out of midair?"

"Who made them?!" Goku inquired desperately.

"Isn't it obvious? It was Kami, of course," Korin answered.

Yajirobe scoffed in annoyance. "I thought you were serious. Kami… pfft! This isn't the time to kid around. 'God' isn't real."

"Where is this 'Kami'?" Goku requested. He had to get the Dragon Balls back; he had to bring back his friends.

"Don't you get it Goku? He isn't real!" Yajirobe said exasperated.

"Only a select few can go see Kami. They have to be strong, brave, and above all, pure of heart." Korin explained and pointed at the young Saiyan, "Son Goku that fits you perfectly. But not you, Yajirobe."

"Shut up!" Yajirobe retorted angrily.

"Are you sure I can, Korin?" Goku asked. "With Kakarot and everything?"

Korin ignored him and continued. "Kami lives in his sanctuary above us."

"Above?" Goku asked looking to the roof.

"You see!" Yajirobe shouted triumphantly, "It's a joke! There is nothing up there!"

"You talk too much, Yajirobe! Shut up!" Korin snapped annoyed. "His tower is far above us in the air."

Goku raced over to the ledge of Korin's tower along with Yajirobe and they both looked high in the sky.

"I guess I will take the Nimbus up there!" Goku said happily.

"That won't work," Korin informed him. "The Nimbus cloud can only go as high as this tower."

"Then how do I get up, Master Korin?" Goku wondered. "I can't jump that high."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Goku," Korin chuckled. "The only thing that you need to get you up there is currently attached to your back. Your Power Pole can get you up there."

"My Power Pole?" Goku asked incredulously and he quickly took it off his back and looked at it with glee.

"Your handy pole there was originally created to connect the Earth to the sanctuary." Korin explained, "I lent it to Roshi a long time ago because I didn't think that anybody would need it."

"Ah I see. Then my grandpa must have inherited it," Goku realized. "So what do I do?"

"Follow me to the roof!" Korin commanded and the small white cat quickly and gracefully ran up a pillar. Goku immediately followed by easily jumping onto the roof. Yajirobe had a tough time climbing up the pillar but he got there.

On top of the circular tower was a yellow oval structure and there was a small hole at the very top and it was big enough for his Power Pole to fit.

"Just place it in the slot and just extend it towards Kami's place. Trust me, it will make it." Korin assured him.

"Okay, here I go!" Goku cheered and positioned his most sacred possession that had been given to him by his grandfather into the slot. "Power Pole, extend!"

His Power Pole extended rapidly, shooting Goku into the air with an excited yell and in only a few seconds Goku had disappeared into the clouds.

"So, this 'Kami'… Is there anything for Goku to be afraid of?" Yajirobe asked as he observed his young friend vanish in the air.

"That, I am not sure of…" Korin said. "But he will certainly be surprised by Kami's face."

"Why is he ugly?" Yajirobe questioned.

"That and…it is familiar," Korin said cryptically. He didn't feel the need to give him the bell. He already knew that Kami would be most interested in meeting Goku.

Kami's Lookout

"He is on his way Kami," Mr. Popo told the Guardian of Earth nervously. The power that Kakarot exuded was the strongest he had felt in a long time. It paled in comparison to Kami's when he and Piccolo had still been the one person. He would never forget the sheer power he had and that was why the previous guardian had insisted that Kami had to separate the evil from inside. The previous guardian's power was not even close to Kami's but the separation method he gave him weakened both Kami and Piccolo severely.

"At the speed the pole is extending, it will take him at least an hour to get here," Kami observed.

"He is coming for the Dragon Balls," Popo informed his superior.

"Yes, he is…" Kami muttered thoughtfully as an idea began to form in his head. "Yes, that could work."

"What is it?"

"I need to make a trip to the Other World." Kami announced, "I should be back before he gets here. If not, try and distract him for a bit, Mr. Popo."

"Yes, Kami." Popo replied.

Kami vanished into thin air, leaving Popo to deal with the young Saiyan.

Other World

"Argh…where am I?" a young bald boy groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and he sat up groggily. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust and imagine his surprise when he found himself sitting on a white path outside a large mansion surrounded by yellow clouds.

"Where am I?" he asked no one. The last thing he remembered was being attacked by that green monster, being kicked in the head harshly and blacking out. He reached up with his right hand to scratch an itch on the top of his bald head but when he lifted it off, he bumped into something.

Grabbing it desperately, his eyes widened when he felt the shape of it and came to the conclusion. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

"That is correct, Krillin," a voice said from behind. Krillin spun around, startled to see an old green monster not far from him. The creature looked very similar to the one that had killed him but just older looking.

"W-W-What a-a-a-are y-y-you?" Krillin asked fearfully, backing away slowly.

"Ease yourself, young warrior," Kami said soothingly while raising his hands in a surrender motion. "I am here to help you."

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked curiously trying to hide his fear with a brave face.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Kami asked him as he began walking towards the large mansion signaling Krillin to follow him.

"After that monster kicked me in the head, all I remember is darkness." Krillin said nervously.

Kami nodded and explained. "That is to be expected. You see, the creator of the monster that killed you was named Piccolo. He and I used to be one being before we split apart. He inherited all of the evil and destructive aspects while I got the light side. By becoming pure of heart, it allowed me to become the Guardian of Earth once the previous Guardian passed away."

"YOU'RE THE GUARDIAN OF EARTH?!" Krillin shouted in disbelief. Why was someone so important talking to him?

"That is correct," Kami affirmed. "One of my responsibilities is to guide souls to the Otherworld. However, Piccolo also had that ability. But instead of bringing them here, they are taken to an isolated, dark dimension where they have to suffer for all of eternity. Until now, I could do nothing to help them. But now with Piccolo…weakened, I was able to pull you out."

"Why me?" Krillin asked with wide eyes, "What about all of the other people?"

"The Dragon Balls will revive them," Kami assured him. "But, for now, you won't be wished back."

"What do you mean I won't be wished back? I'm too young to have lost my life!" Krillin shouted horrified and thought incredulously. _'I've never even had a girlfriend!'_

Kami merely smiled and said, "I said 'for now'. You will be wished back in three years."

Krillin sighed in relief before asking. "Why in three years?"

The Guardian of Earth explained everything that had happened to Krillin and the young bald warrior could only stare at him wide eyed as he took everything in.

"So, basically, I need to go to this King Kai's for training and then defeat Piccolo and possibly this Kakarot?" Krillin asked for clarification. _'Goku, what is happening to you?'_

Kami nodded as they entered the large mansion and Krillin gasped when he saw that behind a very large desk sat a large red ogre. He wore a light purple suit, with an orange tie and had a large black beard, two horns and a helmet.

"Krillin, is it?" the ogre asked peering at the small boy with an eyebrow raised. "The real question is: why do you still have your body? You haven't earned the credits required to keep your body."

"Ah, that would be my doing, King Yemma," Kami said sheepishly, covering for the nervous warrior.

"Of course it is," Yemma sighed pinching his nose in frustration. "You never cease to aggravate me. Why are you interfering now?"

"Well, you see, King Yemma. We have a situation on Earth and I need somebody to make the trip to King Kai's planet and receive training from him," Kami explained as he gestured at Krillin. "He may not have achieved the credits to keep his body, but he does have a good heart and is eager to grow stronger. He is the only one that can save the Earth now."

'_That is a lot of pressure,'_ Krillin thought nervously.

Yemma was silent for a few moments as he contemplated Kami's request before peering down at the nervous warrior and asked him. "Are you sure you want to risk the perilous journey along Snake Way to reach King Kai's planet?"

Krillin didn't reply as sweat slowly descended down his face. He really didn't like the way that the ogre said that.

"Krillin, the journey to King Kai's is a long and dangerous one but should you make it. You will be trained under one of the greatest martial arts masters in the universe," Kami explained to the young warrior. "If you succeed, then you will surpass even Goku's power."

Krillin's eyes widened at that comment. The chance to surpass Goku is a chance of a lifetime. Despite Goku being his best friend and he wouldn't hesitate to die for him (which he kind of already did), a part of him always longed to surpass him. Goku was the strongest guy he knew but when they fought each other in the tournament, Krillin knew that Goku held back. Sure, Goku would acknowledge his strength and how much he had improved but that was mainly because of his nice nature. He wanted Goku to acknowledge him as a worthy adversary and this might be his chance to accomplish that goal.

"What are the risks of this… umm… perilous journey?" Krillin question King Yemma.

"Simply put: if you fall off Snake Way, you fall into hell," Yemma grunted.

"That is bad," Krillin admitted fearfully.

"Yes, it is." Yemma replied. "But it is much worse than you think. You see, all those that are sent to hell have the chance to repent and are allowed to come back up to the Other World. However, I have already granted you passage to the Other World. If you fall into hell, then there is nothing I can do to get you out. Do you understand?"

Krillin nodded causing Kami to inject. "Are you prepared to take the risk, Krillin?"

The young bald warrior closed his eyes as he thought about what he was risking, but the desire to surpass Goku won out.

"Yeah, I'm in."

Somewhere in Outer Space…

"Lord Frieza!"

Sitting in his usual hover chair the lord of the universe sighed in annoyance when he heard his minion Zarbon call him. Frieza was a relatively short humanoid, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull with two horns. He also had a tail with a spiked end, as well as having three talon-like toes and he also wore the same armor his subordinates wore. He had been enjoying simply looking out the window into the dark reaches of space. He just might have to kill Zarbon on principle.

"What is it, Zarbon?" Frieza questioned him with annoyance clear in his voice. The Frost Demon didn't even bother turning around to address the green haired alien.

Zarbon had long green braided hair, and his head apparel tiara and earrings were reminiscent of a high-class prince. He had light blue skin and golden eyes which indicate that he had a reptilian alien ancestry. He also wore a very long light blue cape as well as a very cultural leg and arm-wear. Along with his choice of clothing, he wore the common armor that most of Frieza's men used, including the shoulder pads and a blue scouter.

He flinched when he heard the annoyance in his master's voice and internally he snarled that he had to be the one to inform Frieza of this _pointless_ information.

"I apologize for interrupting you. However, one of our scouts detected a power level of 2,250 on Planet Earth. According to his records, no power has ever come close to that level before." Zarbon informed him.

Frieza didn't hide the sigh of annoyance at the information. A power level of 2,250 was completely meaningless to him but his father had set up scouts all over the universe so he could determine potential rebellions. Anything that had a power level of 1,000 had to be reported to one of the commanding Frost Demons.

"Tell the scout to keep an eye out and report back if there are any significant increases of power," Frieza said uninterested.

Zarbon nodded and left the room quickly, leaving the Frost Demon alone to his thoughts.

Frieza returned to his space gazing and marvelled at just how big the universe was and it was all his for the taking. Or it will be soon. Despite proclaiming that he was the ruler of the universe, the truth was that he wasn't. In the end, he answered to his father, King Cold, just like his brother Cooler had to. While it would be easy enough for him to dispose of his _dear_ brother, he couldn't due to punishment that would be given to him by his father. While he was clearly his father's favourite due to his superior strength, he knew that his father did genuinely care about Cooler and that if he killed Cooler, he would be branded a traitor. His father wouldn't hesitate to execute him for it.

'_I need an edge.'_ Frieza thought_, 'I need a way to get around father's superior strength in order to truly rule this Universe.'_

Unknown to him, Cooler was thinking the same thoughts.

You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.

Answering the Readers:

_C: __(__cmcwiki's long review)_

_**R:**__ Any criticism is welcome as long as it isn't just a flame and you made it clear that it wasn't a flame so I appreciate that. I hope the explanation at the start of this chapter is satisfactory._

_**Q:**__ I wonder how Goku/Kakarot will be able to be with both Bulma and Chi-Chi._

_**A:**__ Sorry there has been a change in the pairings as I explained at the start of the chapter._

_**Q:**__ I'm a bit concerned about Vegeta's future OC girlfriend. Have you checked all the women that are listed in the Dragon ball wiki? Any of those women are fit to be Vegeta's girlfriend/wife?_

_**A:**__ Initially I had planned for the OC to be Kakarot's sister but since I have changed Goku's pairing, then Vegeta will most likely be with Bulma._

_**Q:**__ I wonder if Kakarot will have the drive to kill Frieza for destroying planet Vegeta?_

_**A:**__ Frieza destroying Planet Vegeta won't be Kakarot's motivation for fighting him, but I can tell you that the showdown with Frieza will be much different than in canon. _

_**Q:**__ Any plans to add Tarble (Vegeta's little brother) on this fic?_

_**A:**__ Yes._

_**Q:**__ I will like to see Raditz and Launch romance, how will Raditz deal with Launch double personalities?_

_**A:**__ That's right I said at the beginning it would be a Launch/Raditz pairing didn't I... That would be interesting to write, but Raditz might end up with Chi-Chi instead._

_**Q:**__ Considering Kakarot is more knowledgeable then his counterpart on Saiyan customs would he bow to his prince Vegeta even if he doesn't like it or just crush Vegeta saying he's too weak to rule?._

_**A:**__ Let's just say, Kakarot bows to no one._

_**Q:**__ If Piccolo will be half Namekian and half Saiyan, will Piccolo be able to have zenkai's and that transformation that the Namekian in the Dragon Ball Online World Tournament trailer had, or just become stronger through fusing and training?_

_**A:**__ Yes he will get Zenkai's. I won't reveal any of Piccolo's secrets just yet, but suffice to say that he will be much stronger than canon Piccolo._

_**Q:**__ So piccolo is part Saiyan now huh? That will be very interesting in the future. Little bit strange though._

_**A:**__ Yeah I figured it would, but it's something that I have never read before so I thought I should try it out. _


End file.
